


Is This Love?

by justanotherray



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/pseuds/justanotherray





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).



  



End file.
